


Shades of blue

by MissAdler221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAdler221/pseuds/MissAdler221
Summary: Fanfic scritta per l'evento ***Merry Christmas*** del gruppo fb Johnlock is the way...and Freebatch of course!Ambientata nel corso dell'episodio "the lying detective", prova a spiegare alcune stranezze della puntata successiva. In the final problem infatti, Eurus deduce che Sherlock abbia fatto sesso....ma quando? È perché all'inizio lui sostiene in modo così deciso che John sia la sua famiglia? Ecco qui il mio delirio di pensieri! Il tutto dipinto a pennellate rapide e senza troppi fronzoli. Buona lettura!





	Shades of blue

When I see your smile

Tears run down my face

I can't replace

And now that I'm strong I have figured out

How this world turns cold

And it breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find deep inside me

I can be the one

  
  
Occhi di ghiaccio osservano un cielo di piombo.

La pioggia batte insistente sulla tettoia bianca e rossa del bar lì accanto.

Sconosciuti che si affannano sotto gli ombrelli per trovare un taxi o ripararsi nei negozi illuminati.

A lui sembrano tante formiche affaccendate che si muovono senza una logica apparente.

I lampioni si accendono di giallo.

È quasi sera.

Il freddo si insinua attraverso le imposte e lambisce la fronte di quello spettatore malinconico.

I riccioli scuri schiacciati sul vetro gelido.

Si chiede incidentalmente cosa si provi ad essere parte di quel microcosmo insensato.

Le membra pervase da una brivido leggero e impalpabile.

  
“Jawn...”

  
Lo esalano le sue labbra in un respiro tiepido, quasi involontariamente.

Solo ieri l'aveva stretto tra le braccia appoggiando il mento sui capelli argentei.

Il viso di John affondato nel suo petto, i singhiozzi a straziargli il cuore.

Camicia e vestaglia bagnate di lacrime, la bocca asciutta, chiusa a custodire l'impronunciabile.

Quelle due parole impigliate a fior di labbra, sempre pronte a balzare in avanti,

oramai frustrate e consunte da un inutile buon senso.

Il vetro si appanna mentre dai denti soffia via l'insofferenza.

Un buio mesto riempie le strade e lo avvolge  in una tetra consapevolezza.

Lui non verrà.

Sebbene l'avesse sollevato da ogni accusa per la morte di Mary,

doveva prima di tutto perdonare se stesso.

  
Trema e si stringe nella vestaglia scarlatta. Poi un sussulto.

  
“John!”

Lo vede comparire sul marciapiede. Piccolo e scuro.

Il soldato sfatto e sconfitto, che si arrende capitolando al 221b di Baker Street.

Scosta l'ombrello grigio e lascia che l'acqua gli inzuppi i capelli solo per poterlo vedere,

per alzare gli occhi cerulei e cercarlo attraverso la pioggia.

Perché era sicuro di trovarlo esattamente lì.

Indugia sull'asfalto bagnato, respirando forte l’olezzo umido di una Londra rigida e indifferente.

Poi scompare dietro il davanzale e Sherlock inizia a contare:

i colpi delle scarpe sui gradini sono diciassette,

le sue pulsazioni, in quei trentadue secondi, almeno centosessantatré.

  
' _Controllati idiota!'_

  
Cerca il violino con un moto di smarrimento. Lo trova sulla poltrona.

Due ampie falcate per impugnarlo con dita smaniose e iniziare a suonare mentre la porta si apre.

Le note improvvisate colano lascive sul pavimento, sui mobili, sulle pareti, permeano l'aria.

Sente gli occhi di John sulla schiena, l'odore del suo dopobarba...

Gli trema la mano sinistra, preme male una corda ma continua a suonare:

una melodia incerta, quasi strascicata.

"Posso tornare qui?”

Le parole sono uscite dalle labbra sottili in un sospiro veloce, sussurrate appena.

La musica si interrompe, Holmes lascia cadere la mano con l'archetto serrando la mascella.

“Sherlock?”

_  
'Certo John, è così dannatamente ovvio che io abbia bisogno di te!'_

  
Ma non può parlare. Non conosce le parole, non sa come si fa.

Sherlock non si gira perché teme che quegli occhi potrebbero dedurlo,

più profondamente di quanto lui sia mai riuscito a fare a parti inverse.

_'Mi stai guardando John? Le vedi le ferite? Voglio che tu le suturi una per una, qui, su questo divano.'_

Ma non lo dice.

Ora John corruga la fronte, digrigna i denti, stringe i pugni, i vestiti che grondano sul tappeto.

“Sherlock, per dio! Dimmi se posso tornare!” Una supplica che suona come un ordine.

Ed eccola qua la magia potente e oscura del soldato, che piega la volontà del genio come argilla umida,

che lo costringe a fare un passo per riporre il violino, seppur con una lentezza esasperante.

Adesso è disarmato e le iridi acquamarina si spostano finalmente sul viso dell'uomo alla porta.

  
Gli occhi blu di John si agganciano ai suoi.

  
Cielo e mare.

Perfettamente fusi all'orizzonte benché inesorabilmente distanti e fisicamente immiscibili.

Proprio come loro.

Due numeri primi che si sfiorano costantemente senza mai riuscire a toccarsi davvero.

Eppure persino l'acqua del mare può raggiungere il cielo, trasformata in minuscole particelle di vapore,

per divenire parte di quello che fino ad ora aveva solo potuto anelare impotente.

Una molecola che trova l'energia cinetica necessaria a vincere l'attaccamento al suo stato attuale.

E che ora si sgancia, si eleva e muta in qualcos'altro, collocandosi ad un passo dall’etere.

Lo sapeva bene Sherlock, che infinite volte si era specchiato in quell'oltremare,

cercando di memorizzarne le sfumature, scorgendovi il suo riflesso, provando ad attirarlo più vicino a sé.

  
“Ti prego…resta.”

  
L'ha detto ad alta voce stavolta, trattenendo il fiato, continuando a guardarlo con occhi velati.

E il dottore spalanca le palpebre, la bocca, i pugni. Gli si spalanca anche il cuore.

Quattro falcate e gli sta di fronte, guardandolo da dieci centimetri più in basso.

John non pensa da scienziato, al diavolo le molecole e l'energia cinetica!

Lui quel cielo lo trascina giù con la forza, strattonando i ricci scuri, inzuppandogli i vestiti e portandoselo sott'acqua, in apnea, dove le parole non servono e tutto il mondo tace.

E senza chiedergli il permesso si impossessa di quel fottuto bacio,

custodito intatto solo per lui, relegato lì, su quell'arco di cupido a prender polvere.

L'aveva spiato per anni, su quella bocca saccente e irritante.

Ora può reclamarlo, mentre l'altro si arrende, si dischiude, beve la vita di John e si lascia riempire.

Perché John adesso è liquido e lo affoga. Come l'acqua che da sempre scorre nei suoi sogni più disturbanti.

 

“Non ti libererai mai di me, lo giuro.”

  
John glielo soffia direttamente in bocca mentre rovinano in ginocchio sul tappeto, confusi e scomposti.

Sono fradici di pioggia, infreddoliti e tremanti, le mani in una stretta convulsa sui vestiti dell'altro.

Il giubbotto nero, ruvido e freddo sotto le dita di Sherlock.

La vestaglia rossa, leggera e setosa, sgualcita nei pugni di John.

Poi lo scorrere di una lampo, il ticchettio di bottoni sul pavimento, tessuto che si strappa, e poi giù, petto contro petto, il maglione di John a fargli da cuscino:

un groviglio di lana sotto i ricci scuri.

Le bocche dischiuse una sull'altra a bersi le anime con avidità, succhiando via lacrime, paura e dolore.

E semplicemente accade.

Accade che ad un tratto quello non è più il tappeto.

È l'orizzonte, dove cielo e mare adesso si sfiorano, si impastano e si fondono.

 

Dove le mille sfumature di blu si mescolano come in un'esplosione di stelle.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
